Celos
by Zakuro Hatsune
Summary: Ya ha paso un año desde que Best (Bestia) ha vuelto a su forma humana despertando nuevas sensaciones en el cuerpo de Belle (Bella), sensaciones que se harán más fuerte después de que los celos les encienda el deseo... xD Pésimo Summary. ADVERTENCIA: LEMMON. LEMMON. LEER BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO.


Hola a todos, soy Zakuro Hatsune owo  
Antes que nada... deseo aclarar algo: ¡Esto es una clasificación M! Tiene LEMON así que por favor, léanlo bajo su propio riesgo.  
Quisiera igual pedir disculpas si los personajes no son muy apegados al carácter original, entiendan que la película solo nos da una pauta uwu no cómo se desarrollan en otros ámbitos. Así, obstengace de hacer comentarios destructivos C:

Después de esa breve explicación, espero y les gusté.

..::~Celos~::..

Ya había pasado un año desde que Best volvió a ser un humano, tanto años como una bestia le afectaban ahora, de vez en cuando se le olvidaba que ya no tenía su grueso pelaje que le protegiera del clima del exterior y por ende se le olvidaba por completo ponerse la camisa obteniendo un regaño de la Sra. Potts. A pesar de que ya había recuperad su forma, no se acostumbraba; Disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Belle, su amada Belle, adoraba escucharla leer para él mientras jugaba con su cabello rizado, amaba las peleas que ella causaba y él seguía por su  
temperamento.

Por su parte, Belle era feliz viviendo en el castillo de su Best, su querida y a veces odiada bestia. Le encantaba verle tratar de hacerse el fuerte cargando cosas que sólo con su apariencia anterior podía hacer, de vez en cuando lo podía contemplar sin camisa y siendo regañado por la Sra. Potts, esa situación le ponía la cara roja. Tenía que admitir que sus "hormonas" no le hacían esas jugadas cuando Best era... una bestia, pero verle en su forma humana provocaba que sus nervios se pusieran de punta y que con cada beso su imaginación volara a lugares que nunca pensaba recorrer aparte de leerlo en sus amados libros.

Ya era tarde, todos se habían ido a dormir; Pero Belle no podía consolidar el sueño, no sabía que se lo impedía. Podía ir a ver a su padre cuando ella quisiera, así que eso no podía ser; Ella era muy feliz, así que no era eso y en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que era. En la tarde había tomado una gran taza de café cargado preparado por Lumbre. Salió de entre sus sábanas y decidió dar una vuelta por los jardines de aquel palacio, recordó aquel invierno cuando jugaba con Best a guerra de nieve y una sonrisa se pintó en su cara. Mientras paseaba, notó a alguien más ahí; Se acercó para verle mejor y notó ese hermoso cabello castaño claro. Era Best.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó Belle mientras se sentaba a su lado y en ese momento vio que entré sus manos tenía un libro.  
— Leo el regalo que me diste la primera Navidad que pasamos juntos, es mi libro favorito y me recuerda a cómo era antes. Perdón por mi mal genio, por él casi te asesina los lobos y me tuviste miedo...  
— Yo nunca te tuve miedo. — Dijo la chica mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Best. — Solo que me espantaste cuando rugiste en esa ocasión y admito que tuve parte de culpa por ser curiosa e ir al hala oeste, pero agradezco que me hubieras asustado; Porque así pudiste ir a mi rescate y te conocí más.

Ambos se miraron mutuamente, Bestia acarició cálidamente el pelo de la chica que estaba suelto, se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se unieron en un beso casto, que con el tiempo pasó a ser un poco más intenso y exigente para ambos. Belle introdujo su lengua en la cavidad húmeda Best, justo como cuando se dieron su primer beso. Belle cruzó sus brazos por el cuello de Best para profundizar aún más el beso y él la cargó y la puso sobre sus piernas, haciéndole que la chica abriera las suyas para que se acomodara mejor. El beso se fue haciendo más exigente para ambos y sólo se separaban para tomar aire, la mano de Best acariciaba toda la espalda de Belle provocándole pequeños choques de electricidad, Belle estaba a punto de hacer algo impensable para ella, iba a empezar a quitarle la camisa blanca que usaba para dormir hasta que una voz le interrumpió.

— ¿Qué están haciendo tan tarde? — Era el pequeño Chip de 9 años, Belle y Best se estremecieron y enseguida el joven se paró junto con Belle.  
— Estamos... Nosotros... — Inició a explicar Best.  
— ¡Es que Best tenía una basura en su cara y yo se la estaba quitando! — Trató de mentir Belle, pero era pésima.  
— No te creo, Belle.  
— ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto tú a esta horas, Chip? Se supone que los niños ya deben estar durmiendo. — Le reprendió Best algo irritado.  
— Amo, pero si ya no soy un niño. ¡Ya tengo 9 años! — Refutó Chip.  
— Vamos, Chip. Te llevo a tu habitación antes de que Best se ponga de mal humor. — Dijo la chica mientras tomaba de los hombros al niño.  
— Pero, Belle... — Chilló Chip.  
— ¿A caso quieres que tu mamá te regañe? — Argumentó sabiamente Belle.  
— ¡No!

Y así Belle terminó llevando a Chip a su habitación sin que la Sra. Potts se diera cuenta; Pero en todo el transcurso su respiración no podía normalizarse, sentía como si le hubieran interrumpido a la mitad del clímax de su libro favorito, esa interrupción le dejo con ganas de más. Quería sentir más el cuerpo de Best en ella. Un montón de pensamientos nada puros empezaron a invadir su mente, ¿Cómo sería tocar ese hermoso pecho? ¿Qué sabor tendría su cuello? ¿Cómo sería ver esos azules ojos nublados de placer carnal? Belle movió su cabeza y trató de poner fría su mente, pensó en todo lo que le podría anular el deseo que la consumía y de poco a poco lo logró. Tuvo la tentación de pasar por el hala oeste, pero se detuvo y prefirió ir a dormir.

La Luna dejó de reinar para ceder ante el gran Sol que ahora proclamaba todo el basto cielo, Belle aún se retorcía entre sus sábanas, no quería despertar; El sonar de su puerta le impidió seguir en su mundo de sueños, era la Sr. Potts que le indicaba que el desayuno estaba listo y que el amo le esperaba. En ese momento Belle lo recordó: Best iría ese día por primera vez al pueblo donde ella creció, visitarían ambos a su padre y sobre todo, irían a la librería local a ver si tenían algo nuevo. Se paró tan rápido cómo pudo y se dirigió al comedor donde la esperaba ya Best.

Al llegar al comedor, Belle comió tan rápido que no dio tiempo a Best de siquiera probara el delicioso postre que había hecho la Sra. Potts. Salieron y se subieron en la carroza del palacio, cruzaron el bosque sin ninguna interrupción; En el trayecto, Belle no dejaba de contarle a Best que aquel pueblo era algo monótono y que su llegada provocaría que al fin todos sus habitantes tan anticuados lograran probar algo diferente. Pero a pesar de que Belle le pintaba a Best todo color rosa, no olvidó mencionar que se cuidará de Gastón... A pesar de que sufrió una fuerte caída al río que cruzaba por el castillo, sólo tuvo una fractura de brazo. Ella sabía que ese patán haría todo lo posible para separarle de Best o hacer que su temperamento subiera al cielo y terminaría en una pelea que Best no podría ganar esta vez.

Al llegar a la casa de Belle que se encontraba a la afueras del pueblo, Best y ella visitaron al viejo Maurice; El anciano se puso tremendamente feliz al ver a su hija con una sonrisa que nunca pudo ver desde que su esposa y madre de la joven murió.

— ¡Belle! — Gritó Maurice mientras abrazaba a la joven.  
— ¡Papá! — Le correspondió el abrazo.  
— ¿Qué haces aquí? Normalmente me visitas los domingos. Y vienes con compañía.  
— Ah... Hola, viejo... — Saludó Best.  
— ¡Vamos muchacho, dime papá! — Dijo Maurice mientras igual abrazaba al príncipe.  
— Papá, hemos venido para ir a la librería local. ¿Te parece que comamos todos juntos después? — Explicó Belle.  
— Por supuesto, les estaré esperando.

Y al terminar de decir esto, la pareja y el anciano se despidieron. Belle tomó del brazo a Best y lo guió hacia el pueblo; Cruzaron el puente que tiempo atrás ella cruzaba todos los días en su rutina diaria, llegaron justo a tiempo cuando el panadero llevaba el pan a Mari, todo era exactamente igual y eso la abrumaba un poco; Belle tomó a Best y ambos se subieron en la carroza que siempre pasaba por ahí y los dejó en frente de la librería local.

— ¡Buenos días, señor! — Saludó Belle al viejo encargado.  
— ¡Oh, Bella, Buenos días! Hace mucho no te veo por aquí. ¿Es cierto que una malvada bestia te mantuvo prisionera hasta que el "gran" Gastón fue a tu rescate? — Preguntó el señor mientras le daba la mano a Belle.  
— ¿Secuestrada? ¿Yo? — Cuestionó la joven.  
— Eres pésima prisionera, eres muy testaruda con tu cautivador y nunca obedeces las reglas... — Dijo Best con algo de melancolía y sarcasmo.  
— Señor, él es el príncipe Best... Mi... ah... — ¿Cómo se lo presentaría? ¿Cómo su amigo, cómo su amante, cómo su pareja?  
— ¡Tú eres él chico que le robó Belle a Gastón! Todo el pueblo habla de que Belle solo quería salir de este provincial lugar y que se fue con un príncipe! Yo nunca he creído eso, conozco a Belle desde que era una niña y ha leído todos los libros de mi estante. — Contó mientras se sacaba los lentes y los limpiaba. — Gastón se hizo el mártir y ahora es aún más alabado por el pueblo entero...  
— ¡Eso es una gran mentira! ¡Gastón fue a matar a Best solo porque me había enamorado de él! — Expresó Belle al oír la sarta de mentiras que había dicho ese palurdo estúpido.  
— Tranquila Belle. Mira, tengo la última edición de los cuentos de los los hermanos Grimm. — El anciano se dirigió hacia uno de sus estantes y sacó un libro de pasta café oscuro cuya portada portaba en letras doradas la palabra "Grimm".  
— ¡Oh, Gracias! ¡Adoro sus cuentos e historias! — Agradeció la chica mientras lo tomaba. — ¿Cuándo se lo regreso?  
— Es tuyo, considéralo un regalo de bienvenida.  
— ¿Me lo leerás cuando lleguemos al castillo? — Cuestionó Best, él igual era fan del par de escritores.  
— ¿Usted igual disfruta de la lectura, joven? — Interrogó el señor de ya avanzada edad.  
— Adoro escuchar a Belle leer, más no soy fan de leer yo mismo. Sólo leo un libro que es muy especial para mi.  
— Ya veo, pero fue un gusto conocer al que por fin pudo hacer que Belle fuera más sumisa.  
— No lo es, simplemente está enamorada, al igual que yo de ella. — Belle se sonrojó a más no poder.  
— ¿Puedes dejar ya de decirle a todos eso? Dios... ¿A caso no sabes el significado de la palabra "privacidad"? — Le reprendió Belle.  
— No lo diría si no fuera verdad. — Y ahí iniciaba la pelea de Belle y Best.  
— Hoy no quiero discutir, Best. Nos vemos señor, vendré más seguido y gracias por el libro. — Se despidió Belle llevándose a Best.

Ambos salían de la librería sin darse cuenta que alguien los observaba; Un hombre de baja estatura quien era el segundón de Gastón, LeFuh. A penas vio a Belle, fue directo a la caverna de Gastón para comunicarle que Belle había regresado al pueblo. Gastón se alegró al saber que su futura "esposa" había regresado para al fin ceder a sus encantos, pero cuando LeFuh le contó que venía con un joven y que se veía muy apegada a él; enseguida su mal humor se apoderó del joven arrogante; Salió de la caverna para ir en busca de Belle y de ese hombre que no era digno de estar al lado de su "futura" esposa. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda, la encontró comprando pan junto a un joven de pelo castaño claro y su cólera subió a límites indescriptibles.

— ¡Oh, Belle has vuelto para ver a tu futuro esposo! ¿Verdad? — Expresó Gastón con aires de grandeza.  
— Discúlpame Gastón, tengo cosas que hacer. Best, vamos. — Belle tomó a Best del brazo y estaban a punto de irse hasta que Gastón le tomó del hombro.  
— Vamos Belle, hace mucho no nos vemos desde que maté a esa maldita bestia que te tenía cautiva. — En ese momento Best se enfureció, aún recordaba la pelea que tuvo con ese hombre, tomó a Belle de la mano y lo alejó de Gastón.  
— Vámonos Belle, tenemos que comer con el vie... digo, con tu padre.  
— Vamos Belle, deja a este niño rico y ven con un verdadero hombre. — Y en ese punto Gastón derramó la última gota de la poca paciencia de Best, el hombre fornido tomó a "su" Belle y la estaba jalando.  
— ¡Sueltame, Gastón! — Chilló Belle tratando de zafase del agarre del hombre, pero era demasiado fuerte.  
— ¡Ella te ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo! ¿O acaso eres tan imbécil como para no notar lo que una chica desea? — Belle se estaba preocupando, eso era lo que no quería que pasara. Otra pelea entre Gastón y su Best.  
— ¿Y tú cómo sabes lo que Belle quiere? ¡Es obvio que desea estar conmigo! — Si algo odiaba Belle, eran las personas que creían que el mundo giraba a su alrededor y eso le sobraba a Gastón.  
— ¡No quiero ir, muchas gracias! — Belle se zafó del agarre del hombre y fue directo con Best.  
— ¿Cómo te atreves a rechazarme por tercera vez? — Gastón alzó su mano para pergarle a la joven, pero Best se lo impidió.  
— ¿Cómo te atreves alzarle la mano a una mujer? — Belle vio en esos hermosos ojos azules un destello de la Best que conoció tiempo atrás y en ese momento recordó que ese hombre era la bestia de la que se había enamorado.  
— ¿Y tú quién eres para decirme lo que puedo y no hacer? — Gastón estaba igual muy enojado.  
— ¡Soy la bestia que te lanzó al río! — Y en ese instante, Best tomó a Gastón y lo lanzó a tres metros. ¿Ese era Best? ¿A caso tenía toda esa fuerza en su cuerpo que se veía tan normal? — ¡Y no quiero que te le acerques!

Best tomó a Belle de una forma muy posesiva de la mano, prácticamente la estaba arrastrando hasta salir del pueblo. Se desviaron del lugar a uno donde sólo ellos dos pudiesen estar. Belle estaba forcejeando para que Best la soltara, pero él estaba tan enojado que le apretó aún más fuerte y la acorraló contra un árbol que tenía cerca.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Le preguntó Belle enojada, pero Best solo guardó silencio unos segundos antes de arremeter contra sus labios.

Belle pudo sentir en ese beso todo lo que sentía Best. Celos. Enojo. Protección para con ella. Belle entendió que todo lo que hacía Best era porque estaba celoso e indignado de como la había tratado Gastón.

— Belle... No voy a dejar que nadie te hable de esa manera y menos que te alce la mano. — Best golpeó el árbol que estaba detrás de Belle. — ¡No sabes cuánto enojo sentí cuando vi que ese estúpido trató de pegarte!  
— Best... — Belle acarició la cara del joven que tenía adelante de ella y le dio un tierno beso. — Tranquilo, no iba a dejar que ese patán me pegara. Además que tus celos no son infundados, sabes que te amo a ti.  
— No estoy celoso... — Best volteó la cara para que no viera su expresión avergonzada.  
— Best... Sé cuándo mientes.

Ambos se rieron y regresaron a la casa de Maurice donde disfrutaron de una deliciosa comida; Ambos regresarían en la carreta que años atrás usó Maurice para transportar sus inventos, después de todo, él ya era un famoso inventor de fama mundial y no un anciano loco cómo se le conocía. Best y Belle se subieron en la carreta que era jalada por Philip el caballo, se despidieron de Maurice y se pusieron en marcha al castillo; Cuando llegaron al palacio, era de noche. Había una nota en la mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta, era de la Sra. Potts que les indicaba que la cena estaba servida y que todos se irían a dormir.

Belle y Best se miraron, no tenían hambre porque comieron, o mejor dicho, les obligó a comer mucho Maurice; Ambos se iban a ir directo a dormir pero Belle sabía que Best aún estaba irritado por lo de la tarde, ya que no le había dirigido la palabra en todo el transcurso del viaje, así que decidió ir con él al hala oeste a pasar un tiempo juntos.

— ¿Sigues enojado? — Cuestionó Belle mientras lo acompañaba.  
— No. — La respuesta fue tajante.  
— Pues si no quieres decirme, me voy a mi cuarto. — Antes de que pudiera siquiera dar un paso, Best le había tomado de la mano. — ¿Sigues enojado?  
— No, sólo... Un poco celoso... — Confesó avergonzado mientras la jalaba suavemente a su habitación.  
— ¿Celoso de qué o de quién? — Belle quería saber exactamente de que la celaba ¿De Gastón? No lo creía.  
— De todos. Eres muy bella y todos los hombres que te mirasen quedarían flechados por ti. — Best cerró la puerta tras de sí y empujó a Belle a su cama con cuidado y él se puso enésima de ella. — No sólo estoy celoso... tengo miedo...

Belle no se lo podía creer, ¿Best tenía miedo? ¿De qué? No entendía. La joven vio como el chico que tenía encima escondía su cabeza entre su cuello, su aliento contra este provoca estragos con sus nervios y sus hormonas volvían a trabajar al mil por hora.

— ¿Por qué tienes miedo? — Cuestionó Belle.  
— Tengo miedo de que encuentres a alguien mejor que yo y me dejes... — Belle se llenó de ternura con esas palabras.  
— ¿A caso no te dije que no te dejaría? Además, no deseo separarme de ti.

Best se levantó y besó a Belle, un beso cálido que gracias a las hormonas de Belle se fue intensificando; Las lenguas bailaban y la caricias se hacían cada vez más lujuriosas, Belle de poco a poco fue deshaciéndote de la camisa blanca que llevaba Best y él por su parte, trabajaba en el vestido azul que siempre llevaba; Belle se topó con el molesto pantalón de Best, gruñó entre sus labios y cómo pudo se lo quitó dejándole en ropa interior.

Best por fin había logrado que el vestido de Belle dejara de cubrirle parte de su cuerpo, pero aún tenía que quitarle la ropa interior súper larga que llevaban [Z/H: Es de esos conjuntos que parecen pijama x3]. Sin dejar de besarla, le quitó la parte superior dejando al descubierto sus hermoso pechos y sin dudarlo retiró la parte de abajo dejando a Belle completamente desnuda.

Belle por su parte, también le despojó de su última prenda a Best dejándole en igual condición que ella. Best de sus labios pasó a su seductor cuello, lo lamió y mordisqueo sin dejarle marca alguna; Belle sentía morirse ante el contacto de su amado, soltaba suspiros y uno que otro gemido que trataba de suprimir. Acarició la fornida y a la vez delicada espalda de Best, era igual a cómo se la había imaginado, de su espalda pasó a deleitarse con el pecho de este; era simplemente exquisito a su tacto. Después pasó a sus hermosos gluteos, los acarició y estrujó a su antojo provocando que Best gruñera en su cuello.

El joven al sentir el tacto de su amada en su parte trasera, no dudo ni un solo momento en apoderarse de los pechos de ella; Arremetió contra el derecho con la boca y el izquierdo con su mano. Los gemidos de Belle inundaron toda su habitación y a él lo excitaron más de lo que ya estaba, lamía con suma delicadeza el pezón erecto de su amada mientras que con sus manos apretaba el otro, cuando decidió al fin dejar los pechos de la chica en paz, dirigió su vista a algo más jugosos y placentero. Su linda feminidad. Bajó por su abdomen dejando un hilo de saliva en su paso, apenas vio aquella hermosa parte de Belle, no supo hacer otra cosa más que darle una pequeña lengüeteada.

Belle se sentía en el cielo, arqueó la espalda al sentir la traviesa lengua de Best en su intimidad; Se sentía tan bien que apretó a Best contra de sí para que llegara más lejos, pero no quería sentir su lengua, quería sentir algo más duro y largo. Best supuso que era lo que Belle quería, así que dejó sus pliegues para volver a verla a sus ojos cafés. Ambos sabían que seguía.

Best le preguntó a Belle mudamente si podía ya entrar en ella, la joven simplemente besó al chico en respuesta y sin dejarle de besar, Best entró en Belle suavemente hasta toparse con el himen de ella, él cual fue destrozado de una sola embestida. Belle mordió el labio de inferior de Best y arañó su espalda por el dolor que sintió, una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos haciendo que Best se preocupara.

— ¿Te lastimé mucho? — Preguntó el príncipe mientras le secaba la única lágrima que había sacado Belle.  
— No, estoy bien... sólo... que es mi primera vez y pues... duele...  
— Tranquila, yo igual soy primerizo... Nadie quiere hacer esto con una bestia después de todos.  
— Yo lo estoy haciendo con una bestia que tiene pinta de hombre.

Ambos rieron y Best de poco a poco fue saliendo y entrando en Belle, el dolor pasó a ser un recuero lejano comparado al gran placer que ahora sentía. Ese hombre era una bestia, Belle no paraba de dar gemidos de placer con cada embestida; La delicadeza se fue al diablo a partir del tercer bombeo. Pero de alguna forma, así le gustaba. Amaba a su bestia y con todo lo que conllevaba. Cada penetración era fuerte y profunda, sabía que mañana no podría ni dar un paso, pero... ¡Al demonio! ¡Esa noche la iba a disfrutar!

Pero Belle no sería por siempre la pasiva, de un solo movimiento ella cambió los papeles. Quería darle el mismo placer irracional que le estaba dando a ella. Puso sus manos en el pecho de Best e inició a mover las caderas tan fuerte que hasta el mismo príncipe dio un sonoro gemido que excito más a Belle, volvió a acariciar su fornido y nada peludo pecho; Se inclinó un poco para poder saborear ese jugoso cuello que desde hace mucho tiempo le pedía a gritos ser lamido, su lengua pasaba de arriba a abajo era más que delicioso.

— Best... Te amo, te a-amo. — Belle lo no podía ni pronunciar palabra alguna.  
— ¡Te amo, Belle! ¡Te amo! — Confesó Best mientras sentía la lengua de Belle en su cuello aún.  
— Best... ¡Best! ¡Siento que voy a explotar! — Gimió Belle.

Best tomó a su joven princesa y la volvió a colocar abajo, así ambos estarían más cómodos; Las embestidas se volvieron más profundas y rápidas, estaban por alcanzar la cúspide del placer. Después de casi cinco bombeos más, Belle y Best se hicieron uno, ambos arquearon la espalda mientras sentían sus jugos de amor se hicieron uno.

Belle por primera vez se sintió llena. Completa. La semilla de Best estaba en ella. Ambos cayeron rendidos, uno al lado del otro. Best en un lindo gesto jaló la sábana y cubrió el cuerpo de su amada y el de él mismo, también le quitó su típica coleta y la de él igual. Belle se apegó lo más que pudo a Best antes de quedar profundamente dormida, ambos sabían que lo que acababan de hacer era exclusivamente para gente casada, pero no les importo. Ellos se amaban. Además, a Belle le convenía que Best se pusiera celoso, de ahora en adelante lo llevaría más seguido al pueblo.

Cuando el sol salió, Belle se despertó; Pero en vez de toparás con la pared de su alcoba, se topó con la cara durmiente de Best y un peso extra en su cintura. La tenía abrazada. Lo miró un tiempo, pero no se pudo resistir al robarle un beso así, para su sorpresa él le correspondió apagándolo más a su cuerpo.

— Buenos días, Belle. — Le saludó Best con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
— Buenos di... — Belle en ese momento sintió un poco de dolor e incomodidad en su parte baja. — Días...  
— ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te sientes bien? — Preguntó preocupado Best sentándose bruscamente de la cama y haciendo que Belle se moviera.  
— ¡No te muevas! Aún estoy algo adolorida... Pero es normal... Solo... que hoy al parecer no me podré mover mucho; Y yo que muero por tomar una ducha.

En ese momento vio a su príncipe pararse de la cama aún desnudo, se colocó la ropa interior, caminó con paso rápido y se puso a su lado; Tomó a Belle y la cargó envuelta entre la sábanas; La joven se sonrojó al sentir la manera tan delicada de ser tratada; La llevó en brazos hasta su bañera, ahí le quitó la sábana y abrió la llave de agua caliente. Le preguntó si el agua era de su agrado y ella le respondió que estaba bien, echó unas cuantas sales aromáticas y jabón en la bañera, se quitó la ropa interior y se metió junto a ella.

— ¿Aún te duele? — Cuestionó preocupado Best por la joven que tenía enfrente.  
— Me duele cuando me muevo... así qué trataré de no hacerlo mucho. — Best tomó un pequeño frasco que había dejado en el piso, se echó en la mano algo de ese líquido e inició a lavarle el pelo a Belle.  
— En ese caso, te quedarás en cama. No dejaré que salgas de mi habitación y no me apartaré de tu lado. Le diré a la Sra. Potts que traiga las comidas aquí y les diré...  
— ¡No se te ocurra decirle a nadie lo que hicimos anoche! ¡Ese tipo de cosas solo son entre parejas! — Best dejó de lavarle el pelo y con una esponja continuo con el cuerpo de Belle.  
— Esta bien, Belle. Si es lo que tú quieres...

Cuando al fin ambos se terminaron de bañar, Best fue a escondidas a buscar un cambio de ropa a Belle sin que nadie le viera, al regresar, vio que traía entre manos su vestido rosa de mangas largas; No lo había notado, pero afuera estaba nevando. Le ayudó a ponérselo, le volvió a cargar y la colocó en la cama. Le llevó el desayuno a la cama y le vio comer, le dio el hermoso libro que le había regalado el generoso dueño de la librería e inició a leer el voz alta.

— "El pájaro grifo." — Best se colocó a su lado, estaba atento a la lectura cuando el sonar de su puerta le desconcertó.  
— ¿Quién es? — Preguntó molesto, odiaba que le interrumpieran mientras escuchaba a Belle.  
— Best, tranquilo.  
— Soy la Sra. Potts. ¿Sabe dónde está Belle, amo? No ha bajado a desayunar y no la hemos visto.  
— Aquí estoy Sra. Potts. No he salido porque tengo un poco de dolor... — Respondió Belle mientras Best abría la puerta.  
— ¿Te sientes bien mi niña? — Interrogó la mujer preocupada.  
— Si sólo es un dolor, Best se preocupó y me dijo que me tendría en vigilancia constante. — Explicó Belle sin dar muchos detalles.  
— Que bien, ayer no los recibimos porque tuvimos un día muy agetriado limpiando todo el castillo. Pero si se te ofrece algo, no dudes en pedirlo.  
— Gracias.

La Sra. Potts se despidió de Belle y Best y pasó a retirarse, ambos quedaron sólo y al fin Belle y Best pudieron disfrutar de la lectura. Al terminar, ambos hablaron de infinidad de temas. Belle amaba eso de Best, los temas nunca terminaban y siempre le hacía reír con las cosas que decía. Y todo se alegró más con la visita del pequeño Chip, al parecer ya todos sabían en el castillo que Belle se sentía algo adolorida y el pequeño les fue a llevar algo de té y con él una tarde muy entretenida. Chip había aprendido a amar los libros gracias a Belle y el príncipe Best.

— ¿Qué parte te duele Belle? — Preguntó el niño de manera inocente.  
— Me duele a partir de abajo de la cintura. — Respondió a grandes rasgos, no le iba a decir a un niño que le dolía su intimidad.  
— ¿Fue por caminar mucho ayer, verdad? — ¡Chip era la inocencia pura! Inocencia que Belle perdió la noche anterior.  
— Si, Chip. Belle caminó mucho ayer. — Le salvó Best.  
— ¡Ya veo! Por cierto, Belle. ¿Mañana irás a ver al abuelo?

Es cierto, mañana sería domingo... Belle siempre iba a visitar a su padre los domingos y no por ya haberlo visto o haber pasado una noche de lujuria defraudaría su palabra con su padre.

— Si, Chip.  
— ¡Genial! ¿Puedo ir? ¡Amo jugar con los inventos del abuelo!  
— Solo si le pregunta a la Sra. Potts.  
— ¡Voy!  
Chip se fue con una sonrisa en cara, Best y Belle se quedaron solos y la noche ya empezaba a aparecer; Antes que dieran las 9 p.m. Chip había regresado con una sonrisa diciendo que si le habían dado el permiso. A la mañana siguiente, Belle ya no tenía los pequeños dolores y se sentía cómo nueva; Se subieron en la carreta de Philipe y se dirigieron al pueblo. Cuando Maurice los vio les dio un gran abrazo y los hizo pasar.

— ¡Hola pequeñín! — Comentó Maurice.  
— ¡Abuelo! ¿Has hecho algo nuevo? — Preguntó el pequeño Chip.  
— Claro, te mostraré todo lo que he inventado. Belle, Best ¿Pueden ir a comprar algo de pan?  
— Claro. — Aceptó Belle, después de todo, ella hace todo por su padre. — Best... ¿Quieres ir?  
— Iré a donde tu vayas, Belle.

Así ambos partieron, cruzaron el puente para llegar al pueblo; Ese rústico lugar ¡Nunca cambiaba! Belle fue directo a la panadería y le pidió a Best esperarle, pero algo llamó la atención del joven príncipe, una hermosa rosa de igual color que el nombre. Sin pensarlo se dirigió a comprar una para dársela a su hermosa Belle; Pero nunca se imaginó que un trío de chicas lo veía, y no de una manera muy casta... El trío ya sabía que él era un príncipe y que había venció al perdedor de Gastón. Ese príncipe era su próximo objetivo.

— Hola, guapo. — Saludó el trío en unísono, pero Best simplemente las ignoró.  
— ¿Esas rosas son para mi? — Preguntó una de las mujeres, tenía un vestido rojo.  
— Discúlpenme, tengo algo que hacer. — Contestó tajantemente el chico.  
— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la caverna? He odio que tiene partes muy oscuras... — Agregó una que portaba un vestido verde mientras le acariciaba la cara.  
— ¡No gracias! — Best se zafó del contacto, se empezaba a irritar.  
— Vamos~ — Sostuvo la de vestido amarillo mientras le jalaba.

Belle salía de la panadería, la fila era igual de larga que siempre. Al ver que Best no estaba donde lo había dejado, lo empezó a buscar ¡Y vaya sorpresa que se dio! Best era jalado por el séquito de Gastón y por sus miradas era obvio que no lo jalaban para que les acompañara a tomar una copa. Algo en ella se activó, un enojó volátil empezó a consumirla y unas ganas de ir directamente al lugar donde estaba esas arpías, quitarle de las manos a "su" Best y besarlo ahí mismo se apoderó de ella. Sin chistar, casi corrió hacia el lugar donde estaba, apenas Best la vio, prácticamente empujó al trío y fue directo a ella.

— Belle, toma. Te he comprado una ro... — Best no pudo terminar de decir la oración cuando los labios de Belle se apoderaron de los suyos. Él solo le pertenecía a ella y en la pasada noche se lo había confirmado.  
— ¿Qué~? — Dijo el trío de rubia, eran las únicas que habían visto el beso de ambos.  
— ¿B-B-Belle? — El príncipe estaba impactado, ella no era mucho de darle afecto en público y menos ante desconocidos.  
— Vámonos, Best...

Ambos dejaron el pueblo, Belle odiaba ese lugar y más ahora que sabía que ese trío de arpías querían lo que a ella le correspondía. En el transcurso, trató de aplacar un poco los celos y Best por su parte descifrar el enigma que era la chica que tenía en frente. La tarde la pasaron bien, sin contratiempos; Llegaron al castillo ya entrada la tarde, así que Belle decidió ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato, deseaba despejar su abrumada mente que era presa por lo celos.

— ¿Qué vas a leer hoy? — Cuestionó Best con una hermosa sonrisa.  
— Hoy leeré "Dracula" — Contestó de mala gana Belle, aún que esa sonrisa provocaba que sus celos bajaran.  
— ¿De qué trata? — Best acercó su silla a la de la joven.  
— De un hombre que es un vampiro, seduce a las mujeres cómo deporte, bebe sangre, es casi inmortal y duerme de día. — Le hizo un resumen rápido, iba a abrir el libro cuando sintió cómo unos labios atrapaban el lóbulo de su oreja. — ¡Best! — Le reprendió Belle en un semi-gemido  
— ¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó con una sensual voz ronca el joven príncipe.  
— ¡No hagas eso! — Belle se paró y se puso frente a él.

Best y Belle se miraron, se retaban mutuamente y en ese punto la joven recordó los acontecimientos de la tarde. Lo besó. Lo besó de una manera tan posesiva que sorprendió al mismo Best. Belle era muy directa y sincera con lo que sentía y esa ocasión no sería la primera.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? — Best estaba pasmado.  
— Por ponerme celosa con esas tres. ¡Tú eres mío, y yo soy tuya! ¿Entendido?  
— Entendido, Belle.

Se volvieron a besar y se dirigieron a unos estantes que habían intercalados. No serían vistos. Belle acorraló a Best con el estante, fue directo a su pantalón y sólo abrió lo suficiente; Best le subió el vestido a Belle y lo tiró para atrás, le bajó lo suficiente la ropa íntima de la chica y metió su ya prominente erección. Ambos gruñeron, no debían hacer ruido alguno. El príncipe tomó a Belle por los gluteos y la cargó para apoyarla contra el estante opuesto a ellos. Era glorioso.

En la última embestida ambos llegaron al clímax, se quedaron así durante unos minutos para recobrar el alimento perdido. Se volvieron a besar y Best salió de la chica, estaba apenas controlando sus respiraciones cuando lograron escuchar la puerta abrir.

— ¿Esta seguro Lumier? Si mal lo recuerdo los amos están aquí... — Era la voz de la novia de Lumier.  
— ¡Claro! — Le contestó él con su acento francés.  
— Vámonos de aquí, Best... No queremos interrumpir. — Sugirió Belle y en unos cuentos minutos ya estaba afuera.

Caminaron por el castillo, se darían una buena ducha y seguirían con lo empezado esa tarde; Esa noche fue espectacular, se entregaron toda la noche y por el día igual. En esos días ambos se dieron cuenta de algo importante: Los dos eran muy celosos, pero le sacarían provecho a esos celos. Ya que, los celos encienden el deseo en ambos.


End file.
